Love me if you dare
by AnnieSmash
Summary: Muchas veces nuestros padres nos llenan la cabeza de cuentos e ilusiones de amor, de la afamada alma gemela, que siempre habrá un alguien esperando por nosotros tal como nosotros lo hacemos. Pero si es real. ¿Te atreverías a luchar por él?. Glee no me pertenece. Entren, opinen y disfruten.
1. Prologo

Love Me If You Dare.

NA: Bueno, esta es mi segunda entrega, va a ser mas corta, y no, no esta basada en esa gran pelicula, aunque si fue una gran inspiracion, ademas que el nombre me parecio muy apropiado. Espero que les guste y lean Historia de Dos Almas, no la voy a dejar, solo necesito pensar cada cosa que voy a escribir con gran detalle, y en la parte que voy mas heee... heee, sean pacientes.

* * *

Prologo.

Las personas podían ser crueles, y ella lo sabía. Lo había visto desde que empezó a ser consiente de su existencia. La vida no era fácil cuando se tenía dos padres homosexuales.

Siempre había sido relegada y aislada, nadie se le acercaba y por eso no tenía amigos o a alguien con quien acudir por ayuda que no fueran sus padres, o el señor Bernon, el director del colegio, obligada a ser solo ella la que se enfrentara al mundo.

Como en ese momento, tratando de alcanzar su diario de una de las ventanas de la casona de la vieja Standford, una mujer inglesa muy mayor, amargada y con una verruga que la hacia parecer bruja. Simplemente terrorífica. Pero pera simplemente imposible, su pequeño cuerpo y poca agilidad no la ayudaban mucho.

Desesperada decidió trepar un poco más el árbol, sin contar con la fragilidad de una de sus ramas, que termino por desquebrajarse al momento que apoyaba su pie para poder impulsarse. Sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se viniera abajo, en una estrepitosa caída.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó su mandíbula, esperando el dolor de la caída.

-¡Cuidado!- escucho a lo lejos. "Idiota". Pensó. ¿Cómo iba a tener cuidado si estaba en plena caída?. Cuestiono en el aire.

La caída fue suave, algo la había amortiguado, pues no hubo dolor del que quejarse. Abrió los ojos asustada, asegurándose de estar viva y completa cuando se encontró sobre una rubia que hacia una mueca de dolor sobándose la espalda baja.

-Yo… yo ¡lo siento!, ¿estas bien?- pregunto temerosa, no por la chica, mas bien por su integridad física.

-Oww… si, pero sería mejor si te quitaras de encima- contesto la joven rubia mirándola con los ojos mas hermosos que había visto jamás, de color verde con deslumbrantes destellos dorados, profundos, aunque un poco opacos, como si les faltara algo. Y una perfecta sonrisa, la más perfecta que había visto de hecho, remarcando sus facciones perfectas, como si fuera una princesa, embobándola totalmente.

-Umm… entonces, ¿te quitas?- pregunto la joven rubia por el repentino mutismo de la chica.

-¡Oh!, ¡si claro, perdón!- se excuso levantándose de encima de la rubia cual resorte.

La pequeña rubia se levanto del suelo riendo levemente. -¿Estas bien entonces?- le pregunto ya de pie.

-S… si… gra-gracias- contesto nerviosa, dándose cuenta que la rubia estaba mas alta que ella, de sus cabellos dorados y largos brillaban con el sol y de su mano sangrante. -¡Dios mío, tu mano!- exclamo tomando la mano de la joven asustada y consternada, pues había sido su culpa.

La rubia retiro rápidamente su mano de entre las de la morena.

-Oh, lo siento yo no… - trataba de excusarse, conteniendo el dolor que aquel gesto le había provocado.

-No, no te preocupes, es solo un rasguño, tus eres la que casi cae contra el suelo desde una altura considerable- interrumpió con dulzura mirando el árbol. –Y por el camino, ¿Qué tratabas de hacer escalando un jodido árbol…?- cuestiono esperando también esperando el nombre de la morena.

-Mi nombre es Rachel, y los arboles no son jodidos- regaño la morena.

-Si, si, como sea Rachel, ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?- volvió a preguntar sin dar mucha importancia a los reclamos de la morena.

-Es que… bueno… es que… es que…-.

-¿Es que que?- cuestiono la rubia un poco desesperada.

-¡Mi diario!. Los mayores… lo lanzaron a la casa de la vieja Standford, y no puedo recuperarlo- explico avergonzada señalando la casona.

La rubia sonrió con una ternura peculiar. –Tranquila, tendrás tu diario en un momento- le aseguro y camino hasta la cerca que limitaba el jardín.

-¡Pero que haces!, ¡es peligroso!- exclamo Rachel al entender sus intenciones.

-Tranquila, tengo experiencia- le aseguro dando un salto alcanzando el limite y con la fuerza de sus brazos subió hasta pasar una pierna del otro lado. -¿En que ventana esta?- pregunto.

-E… en la segunda de arriba- dijo sorprendida por la tremenda agilidad de la chica que de un momento a otro desaparecía del otro lado de la cerca.

-Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío- repetía Rachel caminando en círculos, nerviosa por meter en problemas a la rubia. Sus manos sudaban y la ansiedad era insoportable.

-¡Malditos mocosos!- escucho dl otro lado acompañado de ladridos y pasos que se acercaban velozmente.

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Oh por Dios!- exclamaba con los nervios de punta, incapaz de imaginar lo que sucedía. O bueno, imaginando lo peor. Como que un mounstro perseguia a la rubia y que la atrapaba con sus enormes colmillos arrancándole una pierna.

Su respiración era agitada, no sabia si seria bueno llamar a la policía o a sus padres y se culpaba interiormente que por su estúpido diario mataran a la chica.

-¿Rachel estas ahí?- oyó su voz agitada del otro lado.

-S- ¡SI!- exclamo aliviada de que no le hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Atrapa la libreta!- grito.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la morena, cuando del otro lado vio aparecer por el aire su amado diario rosa, y detrás de el la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y el cabello desordenado.

Bajo de un salto tambaleándose.

-¡Malditos brabucones llamare a la policía!- oyeron a la anciana gritar.

Rachel permanecía helada, con la libreta en las manos, sin saber que hacer, viendo una serie de malos sucesos en su mente.

-Coño Rachel, ¡vámonos!- exclamo la rubia quitándole la libreta con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba su mano, jalándola junto a ella escapando de ahí.

No supo cuanto corrieron, pero si supo que era la primera vez que reía de esa manera. Corriendo, tomada de la mano de aquella rubia que tenia una risa angelical, sintiéndose segura y viva.

Llegaron a un prado donde se dejaron caer recargándose en una cerca, respirando agitadamente y riendo cada vez que se veían, aun presas de la adrenalina del momento.

-Gracias… gracias de verdad… po- por devolverme mi diario… -.

-Quinn, mi nombre es Quinn- se presento la rubia, cuando ya se habían calmado un poco.

-Gracias Quinn, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, no muchas personas suelen ser amables conmigo- comento agachando la mirada.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera muy buena- dijo mirando su mano derecha después de contemplar a la pequeña morena. Y llamar su atención. –Te pediré una recompensa- .

-¿Qué?... ¿u- una recompensa?- pregunto la morena confundida.

-Sip, después de todo, es tu culpa que me lastimara la mano- dijo mostrándole su mano derecha, la que tenía un rasguño.

No era una herida grave, de hecho, como la misma rubia había dicho, era un simple rasguño, pero a Rachel le pareció suficiente como para aceptar.

-Okey, ¿y qué sería?- pregunto con inocencia, ampliando aun más la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Un beso- le dijo sencillamente.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono la morena incrédula.

-Lo que oíste. Un beso- pidió la rubia con una sutil sonrisa arrogante, diferente a la que momentos antes tenia.

-¿Co- como que un beso?- pregunto la morena al ver como la rubia se le acercaba, al sentir su aroma embriagante penetrar todos sus sentidos. Lavanda, o lirio quizá. Al ver sus labios rosados cada vez con más detalle, y perderse en su hermosos ojos como si no hubiera más.

-Lo que oíste- susurro prácticamente sobre sus labios, sintiendo el aliento dulce de la chica incapaz de moverse, hasta que el contacto se dio.

Sintió como los labios de la rubia apresaban sus labios de una forma dulce, suave y exquisita, que la hacía temblar y perder el equilibrio, y que si no fuera porque estaba sentada, seguramente hubiera caído. Disfrutando del momento que a sus 12 años era el más maravilloso de toda su existencia. Sentir que con ese único contacto la llevaba a otra dimensión tan lejos de ahí como podía imaginar. Aferrándose a esa rubia que apenas conocía como si fuera a desaparecer, entregándole un pedazo de su alma, incluso más grande de lo que imagino, recibiendo uno igual, de esa otra alma que parecía su igual.

Muchas veces nuestros padres nos llenan la cabeza de cuentos e ilusiones de amor, de la afamada alma gemela, que siempre habrá un alguien esperando por nosotros tal como nosotros lo hacemos. Pero si es real. ¿Te atreverías a luchar por él?.


	2. 1 Extrañas

Extrañas

Aun podía sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, y como hacia vibrar esa sensación todo su cuerpo, como todas las mañanas que despertaba después de revolcarse con alguien. Como si se hubiera grabado en ella con fuego, como una marca permanente. Una maldición.

Desnuda en esa cama que no le pertenecía, envuelta en sabanas que no eran suyas, se dejó ir una vez más por esa tortuosa pero deleitante sensación, pasando sus dedos sobre sus labios, sin importar cuantos años habían pasado, seguía ahí como en ese primer y único momento.

Se levantó de la cama para poder buscar su ropa, empezando un nuevo día, tan pleno y a la vez tan frágil.

Tomo sus bragas, su sostén, sus mayas, su vestido, el sweater que tenía y se acercó los tacones a la cama.

-¿En serio ya te vas?- pregunto Brody saliendo de la ducha.

-Sí, Finn llega a medio día, y si no estoy ahí va a sospechar- contesto sin mirarlo, siendo consciente que detrás de ella, su bien formado cuerpo estaba mojado, que gotas recorrían desde su pecho hasta su firmen abdomen, pasando por su vientre, y colándose bajo la toalla. Siendo esa una de las imágenes que más le excitaba del moreno.

-Yo no sé porque sigues con él, deberías dejarlo, Finn es un imbécil- dijo sentándose en su lado de la cama al no ver resultado en su plan de hacerla quedar.

-Igual que tu Brody, ambos son unos imbéciles que no son capaces de dejarme- expreso levantándose de la cama.

-Por favor, Rachel, estaría loco si te dejara- alabo el moreno al verla rodear la cama hasta él.

-Como quieras, pero yo me voy, tengo ganas de desayunar con San- dijo plantándole un desinteresado beso pasional al chico.

-Mmm… delicioso. Ya quiero que sea viernes- le susurro a la morena cuando separo un poco sus labios.

-No comas ansias bebe- le sugirió burlona dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla izquierda para luego alejarse y perderse de vista.

* * *

Disfrutaba de la cálida sensación de la arena bajo sus pies, deleitándose por última vez. Al menos por ahora. De las magníficas playas de Bali, de su brisa salada, de su mar con miles de tonalidades azules, y del abrazador so que bañaba todo su cuerpo.

Despidiéndose no solo del país, sino también de Robertina, una chica brasileña que dormía plácidamente en su choza, después de una noche muy activa.

Con los Converse de la bandera americana colgando en su hombro derecho y su maleta en el izquierdo se encamino en busca de un taxi, huyendo como siempre de cualquier responsabilidad y expectativa.

Viviendo sin dudas ni preocupaciones, sin importarle nada, nada que no fuera su pequeña. Cada día como una nueva aventura, sin pensar en consecuencias ni responsabilidades. Sin realmente pertenecer a algo, siempre en busca de su lugar, en busca de ella.

-Al aeropuerto- pidió al taxista que había bajado para ayudarla a meter sus maletas.

-Por supuesto señorita- acordó el hombre cerrando el maletero. Y ambos subieron al automóvil.

-¡Ku-inn!, ¡Ku-inn!- escucho a lo lejos la voz de Robertina y su mala pronunciación. Se volvió contemplando la escena más sexy que en su vida había visto y que no fuera de las porno de Noah.

La brasileña corría mal envuelta en una sábana turquesa que hacia contraste perfecto con su piel tostada, remarcando rústicamente su voluptuosa figura que aún seguía desnuda, y lo noto al ver sus pezones remarcarse sobre la tela.

-Fuff… pero que cosa- dijo sin pensar causando la risa del conductor. –Arranque, arranque ya-pidió volviéndose al hombre.

-¿Y la señorita sexy?- pregunto el hombre.

-Nada, la sexy señorita nada, arranque ¡Ahora!- volvió a pedir viendo a la brasileña acercarse.

-Como quiera entonces- dijo y arranco haciendo más larga la distancia que la separaba de Robertina.

-¡Filho da mãe!- oyó gritar la morena. (Portugués).

La rubia junto sus manos como si fuera a rezar. –Lo siento Robertina, Diosa del Brasil, pero esta mortal tiene que negarse a tu suculenta carne para siempre- declamo con "dolor".

* * *

-Así que el vestido de anoche, eh- critico Santana al verla entrar a la cafetería. –Noche de Brody ¿no?- se burló.

-Sí, ya sabes- dijo sin interés tomando una carta del menú.

Solo Santana lo sabía, solo él sabía que no había podido olvidar su primer beso, su primer beso con una chica, su primer beso a los 12 años. Sabía que mantenía oculto ese hecho, que la historia que contaba siempre era la misma, y sin embargo estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad. Y lo sabía porque Santana era su mejor amiga, porque ella había visto cuantas relaciones frustradas había tenido por ese beso, que aunque se enamorara, solo de besar todo se iba por el drenaje, porque no podía sentir lo mismo, y era lo que buscaba. Enamorada de una idea, enamorada de una sensación.

-Qué dirían los señores B su vieran a su princesita así- continuo con su burla.

-No lo sé, pero para mí fortuna los señores B no están, para ellos seguiré siendo su princesita- dijo con una sonrisa sínica.

Una sonrisa que marcaba inconformidad o decepción.

-¿Entonces a qué hora llega Finnesa?- pregunto la latina después de ordenar su comida. Ambas ensalada de fruta, tostadas con mermelada de zarzamora, café y jugo.

-Por la tarde, como a las 5 creo- contesto la morena mirando por el ventanal el mundo de gente pasar por las calles, deseando sentirse como uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué rayos quiere verte?, si su relación esta mas helada que el corazón de Silvester- se quejó la latina tomando un sorbo de su café.

Rachel rio ante esa comparación, recordando a la vieja profesora de matemáticas. –Pues creo que porque me quiere- respondió sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Pero tú no, nunca lo has hecho en realidad- espeto la latina recibiendo con ansias sus platos y ganándose una mirada asesina de Rachel. –No, ni me mires así cuando es verdad, te conozco desde la secundaria. Te vi súper enamorada de él, y cuando te hizo caso… parecía solo un estorbo para ti-expreso la latina cuando la camarera se había ido. –Si no, ¿entonces porque te acuestas con Brody?- cuestiono con lógica.

Lógica que Rachel no puedo contradecir. –Como sea, va a venir a verme y vamos a pasar tiempo juntos- espeto la morena en poco molesta por la actitud de la morena.

-Oh claro, van a repasar toda tu colección de Barbara Straisend en alta definición como dos ancianos vegetando- se burló la latina sin poder contener una carcajada.

-¡Eres una idiota!- grito Rachel molesta.

-Y por eso me amas… pero será mejor que te tranquilices, no vayas a hacer que nos echen por tus ataques de histeria- dijo agitada por la risa y el esfuerzo por contenerla.

-Haa… ¡mi culpa!, vete al carajo San- susurro en tono molesta solo logrando la risa de la latina.

* * *

Odiaba los vuelos en avión, y no era porque no le gustara volar, al contrario, le parecía encantador, tanto que incluso practicaba algunas veces caída libre, para liberar un poco de estrés. Lo que odiaba en realidad era permanecer sentada, estar en quietud, pero no como en la quietud de su apartamento donde solo estaba ella. No, si no esa quietud sentada y rodeada de personas, sin poder moverse con libertad, sin poder hacer algo. Todo eso la ponía ansiosa, empezaba a mover las manos y su pierna comenzaba a moverse involuntariamente como si tuviera un tic nervioso, de arriba a abajo sin parar.

Se maldecía internamente al no haber sacado un libro de su maleta, un libro que la llevara a otro lugar lejos de tantas personas respirando el mismo aire presurizado, oyendo la jodida musiquita de fondo y teniendo que sonreírles de cuando en cuando a las coñeras sobre cargo. Toda una tortura.

Sin embargo sus ojos fueron atrapados por unos orbes marrones impresos en una revista. Se levantó con agilidad del asiento y tomo la revista que estaba en un asiento abandonado, o eso quería pensar ella. Y regreso a su asiento.

Siempre había tenido debilidad por los ojos pardos, marrones o chocolate, no sabía desde cuándo, pero así era, no podía evitar mirarlos y buscar en ellos algo que nunca encontraba. Hojeando página por página, sin leer los artículos, simplemente contemplando los ojos de las atractivas modelos que tenían ojos castaños. Olvidándose del correr del tiempo.

* * *

-¡Cariño!- exclamo Finn acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia la pequeña morena.

-Hay, Finn, ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?- pregunto al recibirlo.

-Bien, muchas gracias, pero ven, quiero abrazar a mi osita- dijo tratando de ser tierno.

Rachel le sonrió forzadamente y abrazo al muchacho.

Santana tenía razón, había estado enamorada de el prácticamente desde siempre, él era el chico popular y carismático al que todos querían y respetaban, él era el mariscal de campo de los titanes, él equipo de su escuela, y también el chico más codiciado de toda la escuela, que claro está, ella también codiciaba.

Siempre había pensado que su historia romántica seria como un cuento de hadas, el cómo su príncipe encantador y ella como la cenicienta. Pero eso solo era un cuento en su cabeza. Si no, ¿Por qué más se estaría acostando con Brody?

* * *

Quinn bajo del avión y busco su equipaje para luego dirigirse a la sala de espera donde se suponía, su mejor amiga Brittany la estaría esperando, pero no había rastro de ella, en ningún sitio. Y lo peor era que la había citado ahí una hora y media antes.

Frustrada suspiro y saco su móvil del bolsillo. Brittany era un chica especial, no muchos la entendían, muchas veces ni ella lo hacía, pero era una de las personas con el corazón más hermoso que había conocido y una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Dio a marcado rápido uno y espero el tono.

-¿Si?- pregunto del otro lado su amiga con naturalidad.

-Amm… Britt, estoy en el aeropuerto en la sala de espera, donde se supone tú me recogerías- informo la rubia.

-¡Oh Quinnie!, ¡Sí!, yo también estoy en el aeropuerto, solo que en la cafetería, llevo esperando una hora y media y me dio hambre, porque no vienes, el pay de manzana esta exquisito.

Quinn suspiro, no podía creer que había llegado temprano justo cuando o lo necesitaba. –Sí, ya voy- concluyo sabiendo que quizá la bailarina no llevaba dinero y ella terminaría pagando.

* * *

Ambas caminaban, ambas en lados opuestos y ambas con pensamientos diferentes, distraídas en sus mundos, en sus preocupaciones individuales.

Rachel sintió como la fuerza de un cuerpo chocaba contra el suyo, un choque suave, pero lo suficiente como para llamar su atención.

-Oh disculpa, lo siento mucho, venia distraída- se disculpó Quinn viendo atravez de sus Ray ban oscuros a una chica de hermosos ojos brillantes.

-No, no te preocupes, yo tampoco te vi- dijo algo distraída, pues había reconocido algo.

-Bueno, ya que no hubo daños, me voy, nos vemos- se despidió la rubia con cortesía volviendo a su camino, pero no tardo más de dos pasos en volver su mirada a la chica que iba acompañada por lo que quería pensar era su hermano y hasta ese momento se percataba.

"Lavanda, o Lirio quizá". Se le vino ese pensamiento tan familiar, que quizá era más que eso, obligándola a volverse.

Observando el caminar tan peculiar de la rubia, galante y pausado, y como su cabello largo y suelto se movía al compás de su rítmico andar, perdiéndose entre la gente.


	3. 2 Idiotas

2. Idiotas.

NA: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Y he desidido darles la oportunidad unica en todo el mundo de poder influir en mi historia solo por unica vez (quiza) no me desido si poner Brittana o no, y saben porque en la serie lo mataron, pero si lo desean necesito 9 comentarios para que se haga realidad, de diferentes personas claro y un porque. Lean Historia de Dos Almas, pronto subire el capitulo 5 donde Q y Rachel se encuentran, lo pueden leer de ahi si quieren, los cuatro primeros son como para simentar la historia, saber de ellas.

Por el momento es todo, y Feliz no Halloween! nwn.

Ana.

* * *

Caminaba despreocupadamente, con el rostro de esa peculiar chica en la cabeza, sentía que conocía algo en ella por esa sensación de familiaridad que estrujaba sus entrañas y le provocaba comezón en la barriga. Pero por más que trataba de recordarla, menos podía hacerlo, siendo totalmente frustrante.

Sin embargo, ese y todo pensamiento en su cabeza fue desechado instantáneamente al ver la figura de la única persona a la que pertenecía, arriba de una silla con el cuello estirado para tener más visión mirando a todos lados como si fuera una pequeña suricato. Le fue imposible no sonreír al verla, después de un año de solo escuchar su voz atreves de la bocina del teléfono.

Se quitó sus Ray ban para que la pudiera reconocer, y lo hizo en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron. Se le dibujo una sonrisa en su carita y más veloz de lo que imagino dio un salto bajando de la silla y emprendió carrera hacia ella.

-¡Mami!- exclamo alzando los brazos pidiendo un abrazo.

Quinn seguía caminando con lentitud, contemplando a su pequeña ir hacia ella, mientras su corazón latía como un loco de la alegría que sentía al verla. Había crecido tanto en un año y se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para recibir a la pequeña y envolverla entre sus brazos alzándola en el aire y dando unas vueltas haciéndola reír. Llenando su pequeño rostro con besos.

-Te extrañe tanto enana- le dijo entre beso y beso haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeña.

-¡Mami!- regaño parando súbitamente la lluvia de besos. –No me digas enana. Tengo 6 años, ya soy una niña grande- reclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Quinn sonrió con ternura ante tan adorable imagen mientras caminaba hacia Brittany que hacia señas exageradas con sus brazos para indicar donde estaba. –Como quieras- dijo fingiendo indiferencia. -¡Enana!- se burló con dulzura haciéndole cosquillas con su nariz.

-Haahaaa… ¡Mami!, no para… haahaaa… ¡Ya!- pedía Beth tratando de alejar el rostro de Quinn que seguía haciéndole cosquillas hasta que llegaron a la mesa que Brittany ocupaba y que las miraba con una impoluta sonrisa, de aquellas que solo ella tenía.

Quinn bajo a Beth en una silla y agotada por la risa se sentó a seguir comiendo el pastel que había dejado para ir por su mami.

-Hey B, mucho sin verte ¿no?- saludo frente a su amiga con los brazos extendidos esperando un abrazo.

Brittany no se hizo esperar y se lanzó hacia la rubia ojiverde envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo y llenando su mejilla de besos como ella misma había hecho con Beth. –Yo también te extrañe mucho Quinnie, no vuelvas a viajar tanto tiempo sin mí- le pidió en un susurro sin soltarla del abrazo.

-Gracias B, no lo hare más- le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma fuerza y sentimientos.

Ambas s volvieron a sentar en la mesa junto a una Beth que las veía sonriente, Britt le acerco una rebanada de pay de mora azul que había pedido solo para ella y comenzaron a degustar las 3 de sus postres, a pesar de que no habían comido más.

-Lord Tubbington también te extraño mucho, y quería verte, pero Beth no me dejo traerlo- comento la ojiazul haciendo un puchero extraño curvando sus labios hacia abajo haciendo reír a las otras dos rubias.

-Ya veo la razón por la que llegaste temprano entonces- dijo Quinn mirando a Beth que se hallaba perdida en su pastel.

-Sí, la pequeña estaba desesperada por verte- comento Britt mirando con ternura a la pequeña de las tres al igual que Quinn.

-Y ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Dónde está Shelby?- le pregunto a Brittany.

-Tuvo que salir del país y me dejo a la peque- respondió bebiendo de su mocha latte helado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto aterrorizada mirando a su amiga. (Que aunque era la persona más inteligente que había conocido en su vida no era muy dada a cuidar de los demás). –Por favor Britt, por favor, dime que no has estado alimentando a mi hija con Lucky Charms- imploro.

-No, tranquila- respondió con tranquilidad. –Puck también está aquí, y él es que se encarga de alimentarnos- informo.

-¡¿Puck está aquí?!- pregunto sin ocultar su emoción. Pues además de ser el padre de su hija, él era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo y al igual que Brittany, una gran parte de su vida.

-SIP, ya sabes, tiene que trabajar en la semana de la moda- siguió la ojiazul-

-¿Y porque no está aquí?- pregunto confundida al no ver a su amigo.

-No pudo venir- dijo con total inocencia la ojiazul.

-Eso no es cierto Britt- ataco Beth con el ceño fruncido. –No le dijiste a papa, no querías que nos acompañara- la descubrió mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh Dios Britt, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Quinn sorprendida.

-Porque estaba haciendo la pizza que me gusta, y si le decía obvio iba a querer venir, así que no le dije, pero tranquila, así lo puedes sorprender- aconsejo la ojiazul guiñándole un ojo.

Quinn no daba crédito a lo que oía pero, así que solo podía reír, imaginando todo lo que Britt había dicho.

* * *

Después de haber recogido a Finn en el aeropuerto decidieron ir a comer a un buen lugar que Rachel conocía, a decir verdad era su favorito. Era un restaurante-bar-cafetería, no era ni muy caro pero tampoco era como cualquier otro, estaba lleno de arte, cuadros, fotografías, pinturas, algunos carteles de obras de Brodway de antaño y un excelente gusto musical, además que su estilo vintage la enloquecía.

Sin embargo Finn no compartía su gusto, a él le daba igual si estaban en el McDonald's o en el condenado Ritz, para él era indiferente mientras pudiera comer algo. Le contaba de su vida como universitario común después de intentar las pruebas nuevamente para conseguir su beca, como eran los entrenamientos y la cantidad de salones que habían.

A ella realmente no le importaba, solo deseaba volver a clases, necesitaba descargar todo su estrés e histeria con las clases de baile que tomaba, soportando a la zorra de Cassandra July gritándole al oído. "¡Perfección Berry!, ¡Perfección!". Siempre le había provocado ponerle un petardo en el trasero y hacerla explotar, pero en ese instante incluso la besaría. Y todo porque se sentía incomoda, ahí frente a Finn.

Después de la cena no tan agradable para Rachel y normal para Finn, la morena desidia alargar más la llegada a su apartamento llevándolo al teatro independiente donde a veces trabajaba. Tratando de evitar lo inminente al menos esa noche.

Obviamente a Finn le aburrió el preforman que relataba de una forma surreal el desapego que sufre una madre al dar a luz a un hijo y su sufrimiento, hasta el punto de dormirse, pues él no era de las personas que gustaran y apreciaran el arte, el solo era un deportista. Y quizá por eso mismo comenzaba a preferir más a Brody, el entendía de arte, pues al igual que ella, vivía para ella, además no podía quejarse de su cuerpo, ya que aunque Finn fuera jugador de futbol americano, Brody era simplemente exquisito.

Al final Finn le rogo que no lo volviera a llevar a menos que ella actuara pues le había parecido perturbante y algo mórbido, refutando la decisión de Rachel. Esa noche no haría nada con él.

Al llegar al apartamento maldijo mentalmente a Santana, deseando que esa noche no consiguiera rollo. 1. Porque la latina podía estar de fiesta y ella no, y 2. Porque volvía a tener razón en el mismo día, lo que le parecía sumamente peligroso. Pues tal como dijo, se encontraban sentados en su sillón frente a su televisor a ver su colección de Barbara Straisend en alta definición.

Ignorando que Finn tenía ganas al ser consciente del bulto que tenía en el pantalón y fingir no notarlo, hacer caso omiso a sus carisias y besos alegando la importancia que tenía Barbara para ella por enésima vez.

-Por favor, Rach- pidió susurrando en su oído. –Barbara no se va a ir a ningún lado, en cambio y solo me quedare 3 días- dijo besando su cuello de forma sensual como sabía que Rachel se encendía y sobando su muslo.

Sin embargo por increíble que parezca, Rachel no sentía nada, solo estaba inmóvil en su postura perdida en la nada, sintiendo que tenía que recordar algo y no lo lograba. Finn ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado sin que la morena se diera cuenta y aprovechando eso había comenzado a desabotonar su blusa, tratando de probar un poco más de su piel morena.

-Lo siento Finn, estoy en mis días- mintió levantándose como resorte del sofá abotonando su blusa dejando al chico con ganas.

-¿Qué?, pero Rachel tan solo mírame, yo ya estoy- suplico señalando su erección. -¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas así para posponer la visita?- reclamo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ósea que por eso estas aquí?, porque yo pensé que estabas aquí porque me querías- recrimino de vuelta la morena. –Yo no soy tu juguetito sexual Finn, y mucho menos tu puta, si viniste solo por sexo, pues puedes irte ya, la puerta es lo suficientemente amplia como para que tú y tu amiguito salgan por ahí- reclamo realmente molesta, pues a pesar de mentir, solo quería sacárselo de encima esa noche, sin embargo sus comentaros lograron molestarla.

-No, perdón amor, no quise decir eso y mucho menos que lo tomaras así, solo fue del calor del momento- se disculpó el joven.

-a morena suspiro y le sonrió. –Ok, te perdono, y me voy a dormir, estoy cansada- le dijo con normalidad y le dio un pico. –Y bueno, si quieres usar el baño para tu sabes, "liberarte", por mí no hay problema, solo procura no manchar, y si llegaras a hacerlo, lo limpias porfis- le dijo avergonzándolo y disfrutando de su venganza.

Entre sueños se recriminaba lo que le había hecho a Finn, se suponía que era su novio y al menos debía respetarlo, se reprochaba su actitud si todo había estado bien durante el día, no tenía que haber cambiado tan drásticamente. Por lo que trato de buscar el pero, a cada acción en el día, sin llegar a nada, cuestionándose si realmente no sentía nada por él, y si era así debería dejar de ser tan egoísta y dejarlo libre, dejar de arruinar su vida porque la suya era una mierda.

Hasta que volvió a sentir un choque. Iba junto a Finn, hablando de su vuelo, e incluso sonreía, hasta que ese olor, esa esencia se coló lleno sus pulmones. "Lavanda, o lirio quizá", "Lavanda, o lirio quizá", "Lavanda, o lirio quizá".

Rubia, alta, delgada, la chica más hermosa que había visto. No, la segunda, porque la primera la había besado. El beso, su primer beso, el momento más maravilloso que podía recordar en toda su existencia y que aun recordaba, no solo con sus labios, también con su nariz. Porque olía a "Lavanda, o lirio quizá".

Despertó repentinamente, jalando aire por la boca como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, busco desesperada a sus lados. El reloj despertador marcaba las 3 de la mañana y Finn estaba a su lado dormido. Sin importarle despertarlo se puso de pie busco su móvil y salió de la habitación como una loca desquiciada para encerrarse en el baño.

Pulso el marcado rápido uno y espero el tono.

-¡¿Quién rayos te crees para interrumpir mi sesión de sexo?!- cuestiono con violencia Santana del otro lado del auricular.

-¡Santana soy yo!- grito igual de desquiciada la morena.

-¿Enana?, ¿Qué coños quieres puta?- cuestiono con más suavidad pero sin quitar su rudeza.

-¡La vi Santana!, ¡LA VI!- grito omitiendo los insultos que Santana profería, preocupándole pues en una situación normal le hubiera reclamado y hecho un drama por ello.

-¿A quién?, ¿de qué coños hablas?- pregunto preocupada. -¿Estas bien?-.

-¡No Santana!, no estoy bien, me encontré con la puta que me arruino la vida y no pude hacer nada- se lamentó rompiendo en llanto.

-¿Qué?, ¿de quién putos hablas?- pregunto sin entender.

-¡De la mujer que me dio mi primer beso!, ¡De la persona que me arruino!- sollozo con fuerza.

-No me vengas con esas mierdas Rachel, ella no te arruino la vida, ni siquiera está en ella, eres tu sola la que te la has arruinado por una estúpida obsesión de tonta inmadura. Crese y hazte responsable de ti misma, no culpes a alguien más de tu propia mierda- regaño con dureza la latina y corto la llamada dejando a Rachel pasmada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber sorprendido a Puck y de armar un festejo entre familia Quinn decidió llevar a Beth a un evento de música Reggae en Central Parck en compañía de Britt. Le había tomado gusto al género cuando estuvo en Jamaica y deseaba que su pequeña tuviera una mente abierta desde pequeña.

El evento estuvo genial, amenizado por los covers que se hacían de Bob Marley, haciendo bailar a la pequeña Beth que no solo quedo fascinada, sino que también le pido tener rastas a su madre. A lo que obviamente Quinn se negó.

Al terminar decidieron dar un paseo y degustar de un helado, Quinn y Britt charlaban mientras que Beth jugaba frente a ellas a ser un avión.

De repente Beth paro en seco y se volvió hacia Quinn. –Bájalo mami- pidió y lanzo su sweater con todas sus fuerzas hasta una de las ramas del árbol que tenía encima quedando atorado.

-Beth, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestiono la ojiverde a la pequeña llegando a su lado.

-Britt me conto que cuando eran pequeñas ella lanzaba sus cosas a los árboles y tú se los bajabas, y quiero que también lo hagas conmigo- explico.

Quinn le dirigió una mirada asesina a Brittany. -¿Por qué le contaste eso B?- cuestiono entre dientes notablemente enojada.

-Porque es verdad, y no tiene caso que lo oculte si hay fotos de ello, yo tengo todo un álbum- contesto con tranquilidad sin dejarse intimidar por Scary Quinn.

La ojiverde bufo y rodo los ojos para luego volver con su pequeña con una expresión más dulce. –Es cierto cariño, yo hacía eso, pero ya no soy tan ágil- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Claro que lo eres Q, eres demasiado ágil, me lo compruebas cada vez que huyes- hablo de nuevo Brittany.

-¿Qué te pasa B?- protesto Quinn molesta dirigiendose a la ojiazul.

Brittany con normalidad paso a su amiga y fue hasta la pequeña Beth. –Ve a jugar a los juegos con los demás niños cariño, Scary mami y yo tenemos que pensar en cómo bajaremos tu sweater y seria aburrido para ti estar aquí viendo a dos viejas discutir- pidió con cariño y dulzura.

-Claro Britt- accedió la pequeña postrando un beso en la mejilla de la ojiazul y se dirigió hacia los demás niños.

-¿Crees que lo que haces está bien?- cuestiono con dureza volviéndose hacia Quinn sorprendiéndola.

-¿De…de que hablas?- pregunto un tanto intimidada.

-No te hagas la tonta Q, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, tienes una hija, y no puedes seguir actuando como lo haces, tener una mujer en cada rincón para una ocasión diferente, y ni siquiera te pregunto por las de tu viaje, porque no dudo que hayas dejado una mujer por ciudad, o incluso más- reclamo la ojiazul y Quinn se ruborizo_. Demasiado inteligente._ Pensó. –No dudo que seas una buena madre, solo necesitas ser mejor contigo, porque si sigues así, harás que Beth cometa tus mismos errores- concluyo con suavidad.


	4. 3 Recuerdos que no se olvidan

3. Recuerdos que no se olvidan.

* * *

NA: Bueno, creo que odiaron el capitulo anterior, espero que este les guste mas. Gracias por leer y comenten, es bueno saber que piensan.

Ana.

* * *

Mientras Beth jugaba con otra niña en los columpios y Brittany se había ido a ver a su novio, Sam. Ella permanecía sentada en una banca, inmóvil, con el sweater de su pequeña colgando en una pierna observándola.

Recordaba cuantas revistas y libros de maternidad había leído cunando Shelby le dio la oportunidad de ver a su hija, de conocerla y de formar parte de su vida, dándole la oportunidad que ella le conto, no había tenido con su propia hija. Aun después de haberse portado como una imbécil, de haber negado a su pequeña y posteriormente arrepentirse y suplicar una oportunidad. Porque ella no quería ser como su madre, ella quería amar a su hija y sentirse amada por la misma.

Sin embargo Brittany tenía razón, sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza sacudiendo con fuerza su cerebro, quitándole la venda de los ojos, siendo consciente de lo que se empeñaba a no ver y mucho menos a reconocer, pues al final, no era nada porque no sabía como cambiar ni como vivir. No sabía como establecerse, no sabía como amar, no sabia como sentir y temía ser lastimada. Las relaciones le parecían inútiles y los sentimientos inentendibles y peligrosos.

Y se sentía mal, mas que cualquiera aquí y en marte, pues temía fallarle a su hija, temía no tener mas que ofrecerle, por ser una cobarde y no poder enfrentarse, ni tener la fuerza de luchar contra el mundo, Su mundo.

* * *

Sabía que era perturbador e incluso quizá enfermizo, estar sentada en una silla frente a un lado de la cama observando a su novio dormir. Se sentía como una loca trastornada empeorando su estado emocional, pero observarlo tan tranquilo le brindaba paz para poder aclarar su mente.

Santana tenia razón, otra vez. Sabia que lo que hacia no estaba bien, porque estaba dejando de vivir, atada a un recuerdo, donde esa chica no estaba con ella y donde no compartía nada mas haya de ese momento que quizá ya había olvidado, mientras ella no podía sacarlo de su cuerpo ni de su alma, ya que aunque lo negara para ella era mucho mas que un beso, que con el tiempo se había convertido no solo en una obsesión, si no en una excusa, una excusa para actuar como una tonta, excusando su insatisfacción y su engaño, por no poder enfrentarse a lo que hacia.

Fin comenzó a moverse en la cama, señal de que despertaba. –Hola cariño- saludo adormilado.

Rachel lo miraba con una sonrisa curvando sus labios. –Buenos días- saludo.

-¿Qué haces ahí?, ¿Por qué no estas conmigo en la cama?- ínsito haciéndole espacio.

-Me temo que tengo que declinar- dijo la morena sin borrar su sonrisa. –San estuvo de fiesta toda la noche y el lunes comienza exámenes así que iré a llevarle el desayuno-.

-¿Qué?, ¿Y yo que?- protesto infantilmente el muchacho.

-Tu tranquilo, te deje el tuyo en la cocina, lo puedes tomar en la sala, oí que hoy había partido- le dijo de manera jovial escondiendo su astucia.

-¡UFF!, perfecto, gracias amor, me saludas a San ¿vale?- dijo levantándose al instante, dándole un pico y yendo directo a la sala.

* * *

Muchas veces nos cerramos tanto en nuestro mundo, inmersos en nuestros problemas y dificultades, que perdemos de vista el panorama, sin darnos cuenta de lo que nos rodea. Por ejemplo con Quinn, y secuencialmente con Rachel. Cada una inmersa en su propio mundo.

Rachel caminando hacia el apartamento de Santana, perdida en sus pensamientos, en lo que debía o no hacer, en el temor de sus decisiones, hundida en no sabia donde necesitando de los consejos de su amiga sin prestar mucha atención a lo que la rodeaba.

Quinn mientras tanto conducía mas de forma automática, siguiendo los semáforos y a los demás conductores sin perder de vista su destino, pero tampoco estando al 100% en el. Pensando en Beth, pensando en ella.

El semáforo había cambiado a verde y el camino estaba libre3 para que su Mustang 60's pasara con tranquilidad directo a su destino del cual solo las separaban 3 cuadras.

Sin embargo, en un ataque de imbéciles, o tan solo por destino Rachel no detuvo su caminata, dando un par de pasos mas haya de la acera, sin realmente procesar lo que veía, y el riesgo en el que estaba.

-¡Mami cuidado!- alerto Beth logrando que todos sus sentidos se fijaran en la torpe figura que tenia enfrente y la seguridad de su hija. Extendió por instinto lo que mas pudo su brazo derecho cubriendo el cuerpo de Beth, con la mano izquierda se aferraba al volante, y con el pie izquierdo hundía el clutch a la par que con el derecho el freno haciendo chillar las llantas contra el asfalto.

Rachel reacciono al oír el chillido quedando helada ante lo que pudo haber pasado, con la defensa del auto negro que tenia enfrente a pocos centímetros de ella. Alzo la mirada de forma inconsciente en busca del conductor, encontrándose con dos ojos verdes oscurecidos por el temor que rápidamente se fijaron en la figura que tenia al lado y que por inercia siguió, encontrándose con los mismos ojos de antes pero diferentes, con mas brillo, pero cristalinos por las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer de ellos a causa del impacto del momento vivido.

Veía la desesperación de la rubia mas grande inmersa en averiguar el estado en el que se encontraba la mas pequeña que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y al darse cuenta la rubia se volvió para mirarla, con una mirada cargada de enojo y desprecio, detestándola al igual que ella misma por haber hecho llorar a la pequeña. Como pudo y gracias a las voces de la gente insultos y claxons regreso a la acera avergonzada, dirigiendo una ultima mirada al par de rubias. "Lo siento" gesticulo con los labios sin producir sonido alguno. Realmente apenada esperando recibir por contestación algún insulto o ademan ofensivo.

Sorprendiéndose de ver la misma expresión en las dos, y la que reconocía. Ambas la miraban con compasión y en sus labios una casi imperceptible sonrisa, una con más lágrimas que la otra, pero igual de expresivas, haciendo su corazón vibrar.

"Cuídate". Gesticulo la rubia mayor con una amable sonrisa que inmediatamente reconoció y que reconocería siempre. Sabiendo que era ella, sin duda alguna. Le devolvió la sonrisa y las vio avanzar.

"Bye-bye". Se despidió la pequeña acompañada de un gesto con la mano con una sonrisa radiante.

-Bye-bye- murmuro imitando a la pequeña hasta que las perdió de vista. Segura de quien era ella y lo lejos que estaba de su vida.

* * *

Llamo por encima vez a la puerta del apartamento de su amiga, un poco cansada y con las dos rubias que había visto momentos antes en la cabeza, remembrando el casi accidente, la mirada de desprecio, las lagrimas, la compasión. El beso, su olor, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Cual tortura masoquista al pensar que todo estaba en su mente, que la rubia no la había reconocido y ella no podía pensar en su beso como un "bonito" recuerdo de infancia, o al menos solo eso, un recuerdo.

Volvió a llamar esperando alguna señal de vida, y por fin escucho pasos acercarse.

-Se te olvido algo gua…- se interrumpió al ver de quien se trataba.

¡Santana por Dios!, ¡ponte algo de ropa!- exigió Rachel al verla solo en bragas.

-Dios Berry, no es la primera vez que me vez las tetas- se quejo la latina por lo exagerada que le parecía Rachel.

-¿Y que?, ¿Qué tal si no hubiera sido yo, y hubiera sido no se, ¡el conserje!?- cuestiono alzando las cejas y entrando al apartamento.

-Eso depende. Si es sexy me lo tiro, y sino, pues le doy una patada en las pelotas- explico sin mayor ciencia poniéndose una camiseta que había encontrado bajo un cojín del sillón.

-Dios San, eres increíble, no puedo creer que aun me sigas sorprendiendo- dijo al verse rodeada por el desastre de su amiga. Ropa, libros, utensilios de cocina e incluso papel higiénico esparcido por todo el lugar.

-No molestes Berry, voy a empezar exámenes y tengo un promedio que mantener. No tengo tiempo para limpiar mi jodido apartamento- señalo dejándose caer en el sofá. –Además, ¿tu que haces aquí?- pregunto sin tacto.

-Que delicada San- ironizo la morena y la latina se alzo de hombros sin interés. A veces Rachel no podía creer que después de una noche de sexo salvaje pudiera estar de mal humor. –He traído el desayuno, me pareció buena idea desayunar juntas, puesto que supuse tu no habías desayunado- explico la morena con naturalidad yendo a la cocina que estaba solo a unos pasos de la sala, dividiendo ambas partes con una barra.

Santana siguió sus pasos con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Qué es lo que quieres enana?- pregunto sin rodeos des de el sofá.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Lo que escuchaste, por algo te arriesgaste a venir a sabiendas que no estoy en mis mejores días, después del sexo y con la presión de los exámenes encima soy peligrosa- explico con seriedad.

-¡Dios San!, como crees que es por algo, yo tan solo quiero desayunar contigo, mi mejor amiga- alego indignada Rachel.

-Si es dinero no tengo, además tus padres tienen mas que los míos y tienes una madre que haría todo lo que le pidieras por un poco de atención y reconocimiento. Yo en tu lugar le pediría una tarjeta de crédito- dijo sin escrúpulos.

-Cielos, a veces me pregunto como somos amigas- cuestiono la morena negando con la cabeza.

-Ni yo lo se, supongo que porque funcionamos. Tu con tus cursilerías idiotas de humanidad y yo con mi certeza y raciocinio- explico alzándose de hombros. –Pero el punto no es eso. ¿Por qué viniste?- volvió a preguntar. –y no me vengas con tus cursilerías baratas de amistad porque no te creo, hasta tu respetas mis espacios. ¿Acaso peleaste con Finnepto?-.

Rachel suspiro resignada. –Vena a hablar de lo de anoche, de lo que me dijiste. Tenia dudas, pero ahora estoy segura. Dejare a Finn, a leguas se nota que no somos felices, el prefiere un juego de americano que estar conmigo y yo tengo que dejar de escudarme en ese estúpido beso- hablo lo ultimo con amargura.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la latina con seriedad. -¿Qué te hizo estar tan segura y que no sea yo?- pregunto preocupada.

-La vi San, otra vez, y es verdad, ella no esta en mi vida y ni siquiera me recuerda, además casi me mata pero…-.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo alterada. -¡¿Cómo que casi te mata que le pasa a esa zorra?!- exclamo exasperada.

-Tranquila San, fue mi culpa, yo me atravesé sin fijar en la calle- explico sonriéndole con ternura a la latina tratando de calmarla.

-Dios Berry, eres una tonta- se quejo molesta. –Pero me alegra que lo hayas decidido y te des la oportunidad de ser feliz- le dijo con sinceridad apretando su mano.

Rachel le sonrió. –Gracias San-.

* * *

Había vuelto, a su casa, a su mundo, a su vida. Se sentía extraña, caminando por los pasillos de la facultad después de tanto tiempo lejos. Imaginando cuantas cosas habían presenciado las paredes y los suelos que en ese momento admiraba en su ausencia, preguntándose si seguía siendo la promesa, la favorita, o alguien con más talento la había vencido.

Llamo a la puerta. –Adelante- oyó y abrió la puerta girando el picaporte.

-Hola Holly- saludo al entrar con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡Quinn!- exclamo la mujer y fue hasta ella envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

-Veo que aun sigo siendo la favorita- supuso la rubia en el abrazo de su maestra, mentora y amiga.

-Por supuesto, no ha llegado otra Quinn Fabray, o Quinton- se burlo al separarse de la joven.

-Haahaaa… me matas Holly- ironizo la joven con una falsa sonrisa.

-Lo se cariño, lo se, yo a cualquiera- agradeció con arrogancia.

Quinn rodo los ojos y sonrio, feliz de haber vuelto.

-¿Y bien?, dime que tal tu año de auto descubrimiento- pregunto sentándose sobre su escritorio dando paso a que la joven hablara.

La sonrisa de Quinn se amplio aun mas. –Fue, no se como describirlo, maravilloso, surreal, intenso, enriquecedor, no se. Todo- describía torpemente recordando su año. -Aprendí de muchas culturas y países, aprendí de comida, de música, de arte y espíritu. Había lugares en los que me sentía tan en paz que sentía que pertenecía ahí, había otros que sentía conocidos, cosas que nunca había visto y que sentía haberlo hecho, conos personas y lo diferente que eran de país en país. Dios fue mejor que imaginarlo leyendo un libro, y me sentía tan inspirada que no pare de escribir- relataba extasiada sin poder expresar por completo todo lo que ella pretendía.

Mientras Holly la miraba con una sonrisa inmensa, reconociendo esas sensaciones en ella misma, solo le faltaba escuchar una sola cosa más. -¿Y de ti, que descubriste?- pregunto con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?, ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto la rubia confundida.

-Dijiste que aprendiste de espíritu, dime que aprendiste del tuyo- pidió con una serenidad que asustaba.

Pero en Quinn esas preguntas solo lograron quitarle la sonrisa del rostro, confundiéndola, intentando encontrar una respuesta para ello, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, solo veía las imágenes de todas esas mujeres, de todas esas noches, en cada país dejándola sin palabras. –Holly… yo…- abría y cerraba la boca pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

Holly le sonrio un poco decepcionada, y aunque lo intento ocultar Quinn lo vio sintiendo una punzada en el estomago. –Aun te falta aprender lo mas importante Quinnie- se acercaba a la joven. –Lo que hay aquí- concluyo con una mano justos sobre el pecho de la rubia donde se encontraba el corazón. –Para poder crear de una forma real, que valga la pena, para hacer que las personas sientan lo que tu estas contando, debes descubrir lo que hay ahí, debes conocerlo y apreciarlo-.

Quinn paseaba su mirada de los ojos de su maestra hasta su mano sobre su corazón, no sabía que significaban esas palabras, o tan solo no quería entenderlas.

-Pero tranquila, aun te falta mucho que vivir- le dijo dejando una caricia maternal en su mejilla acompañada de una sonrisa. –Y que aprender, entraras a tercer año de la carrera y tienes una gran responsabilidad, porque quiero que vayas a ver el nuevo material, ya que aprendiste tanto quiero que hagas una gran historia para un cortometraje, y quiero que sea bueno, tienes mucho material para eso- ordeno con una sonrisa divertida contagiando a la rubia. –Ahora ve, que me haces perder mi tiempo- fingió.

-Claro, claro. Pero primero voy a ver a mi mama- dijo con seriedad mientras de manera inconsciente era abordada por una oscuridad llena de dolor.

Nunca había tenido una buena relación con su madre, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera la reconocía, solo la ignoraba mientras estaban sentadas. La una frente a la otra y muchas veces se preguntaba porque seguía yendo, si de todos modos su plaza en ese lugar seguiría gracias a la persona que menos imagino su progenitora. Noah Puckerman, que gracias a su carrera como modelo ganaba bastante dinero.

Se levanto del sillón. –Adiós mama, tengo cosas que hacer, nos veremos después- se despidió. Se veía más vieja, cada vez más sin vida y más pérdida.

La mujer ni siquiera se inmuto, seguía en su posición sin mirarla murmurando cosas inentendibles.

Con una última mirada la rubia salió del lugar despidiéndose de la enfermera que atendía a su madre. Directo a su destino, el teatro independiente donde los alumnos de artes interpretativas montaban sus obras.

Después del mal sabor de boca que la visita de su madre le había dejado, verla actuar la hacia olvidar todo, ver tanta pación, tanto coraje y tenacidad, imprimiendo de la correcta emoción cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada tono en su voz. Siendo eso lo más exquisito que había visto en mucho tiempo, absorbiéndola en un vórtice de emoción y ansiedad que jamás había sentido, deseándola incluso, más haya de su perfección, quería ver su alma.

La representación de Shakespeare termino con aplausos, pues había sido una propuesta interesante, solo fragmentos que contaban con música y bailarines, llamados por emociones. _"Sencillamente perfecto"_. Pensó Quinn.

Después de los aplausos las luces comenzaron a encenderse, dejando ver con más claridad. Se perdía en su figura, en sus curvas, en su cabello sedoso, en la forma en como se movía, tan alegre y natural. Sacándole una sonrisa.

Hasta que todo termino, en un rápido movimiento la chica fue alzada entre los brazos de un sujeto alto con cara de tonto que la besaba con insistencia logrando su sonrisa, y aun mas hermoso, su risa. Sintió celos, sintió ira, su mandíbula se tensiono y su respiración comenzó a ser mas profunda. No se reconocía, no entendía porque se sentía así, si jamás lo había hecho.

-Hey Q, no sabía que venias- la distrajo la voz de Mike, un amigo suyo y de Britt, compañero de la misma en la facultad de baile.

-Mike, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto relajando todo su cuerpo, agradeciendo la intervención de chico regalándole una sonrisa.

-Trabajo en la obra por desgracia- dijo torciendo la boca. –Necesito el dinero para poder pagar el boleto a Londres, para hacer prueba en Royal Ballet al the Royal Opera House, y cada vez se me hace mas imposible lograrlo- comento lamentándose. –Pero basta, no hablemos de mi, me alegra que hayas vuelto- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias. Oye, ¿sabes quien es ella?- pregunto señalando a la morena que aun estaba en brazos de lo que parecía su novio.

-Amm… Rachel Berry, entro el año que tu te fuiste, y el sujeto que la carga es su novio, pero todos dicen que lo engaña con su coprotagonico, Brody Weston- dijo sin mucho interés. –Ya sabes, típicos dramas de niñas tontas que se creen las grandes divas-.

-Ya veo- dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la morena. -Dime cuanto necesitas, yo te puedo prestar, o dar. Lo que sea- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza cambiando totalmente de tema.

-¿Qué?, ¡no Quinn!, no te lo comente por eso- trato de explicar.

-Yo lo se, pero tengo dinero, así que no hay problema- aseguro la rubia.

-Ese dinero es de tu madre Q, no deberías despilfarrarlo de esa forma- aconsejo el chico.

-No lo despilfarro, además ella ya no lo puede usar y si puedo ayudar a cumplir un sueño encantada lo hare, además entre mas rápido vayas puedes prepararte mejor para tu audición y dejar de desgastarte en esto- dijo señalando el lugar.

El asiático se quedo pensando. –Pero Quinn…-.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que responder ahora, piénsalo y me llamas, al cabo ya no me iré- dijo divertida haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Ho… hola, Quinn Fabray ¿cierto?- pregunto una voz suave y cálida a su espalda.

* * *

Rachel bajo de los brazos de Finn riendo. Y es que aun cuando pretendía terminar su relación, quería mucho al chico.

-Eres un tonto- le dijo jugando.

-No me importa, además se que te gusta tanto el drama que esto me pareció perfecto- le dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena para dejar delicados besos en este haciéndola reír y por instinto voltear a un lado la cabeza encontrándose con lo que menos esperaba ver en todo el mundo.

Sonriendo, e incluso riendo, portándose de una manera jovial con… Marley, no sabia que rayos hacia. Se separo de Finn acabando con el juego que tenían sobre el escenario.

-Oye Marin- llamo a una compañera que pasaba a su lado.

-Dime Rach-.

-Ella, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿y porque Marley la acosa tanto?- pregunto un tanto molesta lo que no solo sorprendió a Marin y a Finn, también a ella misma.

-Oh, bueno, ella es la famosa Quinn Fabray, una promesa como directora y guionista. Supongo que por eso Marley la a bordo de ese modo- contesto mientras las miraban.

Rachel la repasaba con la mirada, había cambiado tanto y a la vez seguía tan igual, tan hermosa y perfecta. _"Quinn"_.

-Además dicen que le gusta tu sabes… que batea para otro equipo- dijo al fin la pelirroja.

-¿Es- es gay?- pregunto incrédula y la pelirroja asintió.

-O eso es lo que dicen- dramatizo.

Rachel no lo podía creer, y por alguna razón no podía evitar que su estomago se sintiera lleno de emoción por algo que no debía ser.

* * *

A veces sentimos que el destino puede ayudarnos, y otras que nos juega una mala pasada.

Rachel guardaba sus cosas después de la maldita clase de baile con Cassandra July, agotada y deseando un baño en la maravillosa tina de su apartamento.

-Berry- llamo su áspera voz a su espalda.

-¿Si profesora?- pregunto con una falsa sonrisa.

-Toma- le dijo entregándole un gran paquete de papeles. –Llévaselos a la maestra Holly Holliday en la facultad de Artes audiovisuales. Ahora- ordeno sin esperar respuesta alejándose de la morena.

"_Dios como la odio, maldita perra sarnosa que le pasa, primero su clase es una tortura y luego la perra me manda a recorrer medio maldito campus a entregarle como 3 kilos de basura a una tal Holly Holliday, ¡Quien coños se llama así!". _Pensaba frustrada mientras caminaba por los jardines del campus.

15 minutos, 15 minutos de su valiosa vida perdió en encontrar la jodida oficina de la mujer, 15 minutos que hubiera tardado en llegar a su apartamento y comenzar a relajarse, pero claro, 15 minutos que no tuvo para ella, 15 minutos en los que el destino le reservaba algo nuevo.

Llamo a la puerta sin obtener respuesta, sola en ese largo pasillo de mármol blanco, sin poder pedir ayuda a nadie, volvió a llamar y lo mismo, frustrándola obviamente, por estar perdiendo su tiempo, porque estaba cansada y hambrienta.

Enojada y olvidando la cortesía y buenos modales tomo como pudo el picaporte y abrió la oficina sin pedir disculpas tan solo entro.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta fumando un cigarrillo hecho a mano, algo sencillamente delicioso, mientras escuchaba a Erik Sartre en el piano, acompañada simplemente de su soledad en esa oficina mientras veía por la ventana un raro cielo despejado en Nueva York. Cuando sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió. Sonrio pensando que seria Holly.

Sin embargo al volverse se encontró con algo que no esperaba pero que quizá sin darse cuenta deseaba.

La morena quedo paralizada al verla ahí, se suponía que no la encontraría, se suponía que estaba mas lejos de lo que aparentaba, pero no, ella estaba ahí, frente a ella sonriéndole con su peculiar sonrisa. –Lo… lo siento, v- venia a de-dejar e-esto- tartamudeo señalando los papeles que ocupaban sus manos, sin entender porque se disculpaba.

-Tranquila, no hay problema. Holly no esta pero puedes dejarlos en el escritorio- dijo de una manera sensual que a Rachel le pareció irreal mientras sentía su intensa mirada sobre ella.

Sin saber porque le molesto la manera tan confiada en como llamaba a la que se suponía era su maestra, provocando que su ceño se frunciera, sin ser solo eso lo que le molestara. La rubia seguía sin recordarla, y ella se sentía estúpida al ponerse nerviosa.

-Gracias- dijo con frialdad sin siquiera mirarla, poniendo el condenado montón de papeles en el escritorio.

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo repentinamente la rubia al verla partir hacia la puerta.

-Si, gracias- contesto con la misma frialdad de antes aun sin mirarla sorprendiendo a la rubia, pues en toda su experiencia con mujeres, y que era mucha ninguna se había podido resistir a ella.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- pregunto con ligera molestia acercándose con cautela a la morena.

-Si, si lo tengo- contesto sin temor la morena volviéndose, enfrentando a la rubia.

Quinn alzo una ceja mirándola inquisitivamente.

-Sabes, yo quería reclamarte, quería abofetearte cuando te viera, quería devolverte un poco de lo que tu me hiciste- comenzó a hablar, con el enojo y la frustración que sentía.

-¿Y que se supone te hice?- pregunto la rubia sin retroceder, al contrario, avanzo hacia la morena.

-¿Qué que me hiciste?, claro, como no lo recuerdas. Para ti es tan fácil, pero para mi no. Tu me robaste mi primer beso- condeno reclamándole con la mirada.

Quinn no lo soporto y dejo en libertad su risa. –Me odias por un beso- se burlo. –No eres la primera a quien le "robo" su primer beso, así que siéntete en libertad de abofetearme, tampoco seria la primera vez que lo hacen- dispuso con frialdad.

-No me importa a cuantas mujeres hayas besado, a mi me lo quitaste a los 12, por un torpe diario y mi torpeza, por pensar que eras mi amiga- dijo con dolor bajando la mirada para contener las lagrimas que sin razón se formaban en sus ojos.

-Entonces que te detiene, descarga un poco de tu dolor, lo mereces y yo igual- le dijo la rubia, sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella atreves de su voz.

-No- se negó con una nueva fuerza recorriendo su cuerpo. –No lo hare porque yo hice llorar a tu hermanita, y eso no es algo fácil de perdonar- sentencio con firmeza.

Quinn quedo sorprendida ante ella, tan diferente a todas las otras mujeres con las que se había topado. Tan ella.

Le sonrio con una ternura peculiar y avanzo hacia ella. –Ella no es mi hermanita, pero gracias- dijo regalándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena que quedo estática plantada en el piso, sintiendo como ardía el beso sobre su piel.

Quinn salió de la oficina dejándola atrás con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no tenia.


	5. 4 No son celos

4. No son celos.

Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que era una masoquista y quizá era verdad. Por ejemplo cuando era pequeña y su necesidad de hacer amigos, o cuando era adolecente y sentía el deseo agotador de conocer a su madre a pesar de que esta se negaba y la había cambiado por una pequeñita a la que se necesitaba cambiar el pañal. Y ahora, que se podía decir tenia todo lo que había querido conseguir, además de estar en buen camino a hacer su sueño realidad, otra vez sentía esa amargura. Por esos besos que quemaban su piel y trataba de olvidar y lo sentimientos a los que no se atrevía a poner nombre.

Suspiro cansada abrazándose a sus piernas como si del mundo mismo se tratara y soltarse implicara perderse para siempre, mientras contemplaba la luna llena, tan hermosa y brillante desde el ventanal de la habitación de Brody, porque si, otra vez estaba ahí, otra vez había tenido sexo con el, pero a diferencia de todas las otras veces, esta vez sus motivos ya no eran la diversión y el placer.

*Flashback*

La semana había sido dura y extraña, porque tal como los rumores habían dicho, Quinn Fabray era la promesa más grande que tenia la universidad en cuanto a director y guionista, y sumándole a eso su encanto, la mitad de los actores en especial mujeres estaban tras ella, porque si, Quinn Fabray era abiertamente gay, sin importarle las habladurías, los prejuicios o cualquier pero que la gente osara a ponerle, siendo admirable, al menos para Rachel, pues sabia gracias a sus padres que era soportar los prejuicios de la gente, sin embargo a la par de ello se dio cuenta que era una conquistadora empedernida, pues cada vez que se la topaba en cualquier sitio estaba con una mujer diferente, con la misma sonrisa coqueta y ruborizando a la tonta que tenía en frente. Pero no, no se confundan, eso no era lo que la molestaba, o al menos no todo, pues el punto era que cuando se la encontraba, la rubia como si tuviera un radar miraba exactamente hacia ella, cambiando totalmente su expresión, regalándole a ella una sonrisa amigable, ¡Amigable por Dios!.

Pero fue esa mañana la que la colmo, la que la obligo a seguir una vez más sus impulsos, porque no le gustaba, no, a ella Quinn Fabray le molestaba por esto mismo:

Entro al baño, directo a un cubículo para liberar la presión que se alojaba en su vejiga sin importarle lo que sucediera a su alrededor hasta que empezó a escuchar respiraciones entrecortadas y movimientos frenéticos quedando helada, pues sabia que ese ritmo solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Diablos!... tus dedos… ¡Ahhh!...-.

Sexo.

Y lo peor era que reconocía la voz, era la voz de Samantha Harris, una de sus compañeras menos agraciadas.

Maldijo el momento en que entro a ese baño y maldijo estar a un cubículo de donde Samantha tenía su diversión pues justo al llegar al orgasmo un cuerpo se impacto contra una separación de metal, haciendo que todo resintiera el golpe. Quería irse pero sabía que en ese momento había mucha probabilidad de encontrarse con Samantha y su "afortunada" haciendo incluso más incomoda la situación.

-E- eres. gran- grandiosa- alabo Samantha con la voz entrecortada recibiendo como respuesta una ligera risa.

La morena rodo los ojos. _"No podía ser peor"._ Pensó, sin embargo se equivoco.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- pregunto SU voz, esa voz que estaría segura jamás olvidaría, porque no era como las demás, era fría, sensual y con un ligero arrastre de palabras que enloquecían. Preguntando eso, eso que parecía una declaración de amor, o un juramento de fidelidad a un sentimiento.

No lo podía creer, no quería hacerlo, le molestaba y le parecía irreal además de excesivamente ridículo. No quería que sintiera eso por nadie, por nadie que no fuera ella, si, Ella.

Se escucho la risita nerviosa de Samantha.

Rachel la imaginaba contra la pared, acorralada por el cuerpo de Quinn, en el perfecto momento romántico a pesar de estar en un baño.

-Creo que comienzo a hacerlo- dijo no solo con coquetería, también había ilusión en su voz.

-Que ingenua- una ilusión que Quinn Fabray se encargo de destruir de la peor manera, con sequedad y frialdad, abriendo la puerta, lavando sus manos y dejando a Samantha Harris helada y por supuesto destrozada.

Rachel olvido todo pensamiento anterior que había pasado por su mente y rozado su corazón. Regañándose ante la estúpida idea de querer algo con Quinn 'la perra más grande que había conocido en su vida' Fabray.

*Fin Flashback*

Así había terminado ahí, en el apartamento de Brody después de haberle pedido un tiempo para poder aclarar su mente. Simplemente patética.

Desvió su mirada a la cama, donde Brody yacia dormido, dándose cuenta de que no quería amanecer con el, de que no quería estar mas en su apartamento, al menos no en ese momento.

Se levanto, se termino de vestir y salió de ahí.

* * *

Despertó desorientada sobre las asperas sabanas blancas típicas de hotel barato, azotada de inmediato por un agudo dolor de cabeza que apenas le permitía abrir los ojos, apenas logrando enfocar lo que en efecto, era una habitación de hotel barato. Sobre su apenas descubierta desnudes, se palpo la espalda baja, asegurándose de que sus riñones estuvieran donde debían estar, dentro de su cuerpo. Una vieja costumbre que Puck la había obligado a adoptar cuando eran adolecentes.

Se volvió, y a su lado descubrió que otro cuerpo yacía junto a ella, otra mujer, una mujer obviamente desnuda.

-Mierda- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz pues sentía su garganta seca y su cuerpo dolorido.

Con trabajo se pudo levantar, pues todo le daba vuelta y sentía un timbrar en los oídos que lo único que le provocaba eran ganas de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza y las posteriores nauseas que no pasaban de reflejos vomitivos por suerte, o simplemente porque no tenia nada en estomago que devolver.

Se quedo un momento sentada en la orilla de la pobre cama que chirriaba con cada movimiento que hacia, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas esperando que su cuerpo pudiera mantenerse estable sintiéndose asquerosamente mal, no solo por la jodida resaca, también por no recordar mucho de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Recordaba que había llegado a un bar sin ningún plan y después de un mal día.

Porque a primera hora de la mañana cuando se disponía a llevar a Beth al colegio Shelby apareció para llevar consigo a su hija, la que era también su adoración, y no es que no haya pasado antes, esta vez había sido diferente, pues después de un año solo con llamadas telefónicas y sobreviviendo con solo una fotografía de bolsillo estar otra vez con su pequeña y luego separarse le había afectado mas de lo normal, tanto que barajo la idea de quedarse en cama todo el día abrazada al Pegaso que Brittany le había regalado a juego con su unicornio cuando ambas cumplieron 9 años y llorar hasta quedar satisfecha.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, pues de nada le serviría, seguiría sin tener a Beth y se atrasaría en clases, así que se vistió y fue a la universidad.

Llegando así al punto número 2 de la inconveniencia. Samantha Harris. Una chica de la facultad de artes dramáticas con la que había tenido su historia en la cama, no muy talentosa en lo que hacia pero con una lengua que te hacia llegar al paraíso sin estar muerto y por supuesto, sin ser bueno. La había conocido un año antes de su viaje, y para su mala suerte la chica se había enamorado de ella, celándola y alejando a las mujeres que trataban de acercarse a ella, y que a pesar de haber pasado un año sin comunicarse la chica seguía en las mismas, perdidamente enamorada de ella, por lo que opto por hacer lo peor que alguien le puede hacer a otro alguien.

A esas alturas la tenia harta, empecinada a participar en toda actividad en la que tuviera que ver con ella, así que su última opción fue hacer que la odiara. Tuvo sexo en un baño, le hablo de amor, y rompió su ilusión. Pues la única forma para desaparecer de los pensamientos de una persona es ser odiado por esta.

Dejando como pago que se sintiera una mierda como persona y tal vez si lo era.

Por lo que aquí viene el punto numero 3. Brittany. Su mejor amiga desde los 7 años, la había conocido en el hospital donde trabajaba su madre, una prestigiosa neurocirujana que no le sobraba tiempo para estar con ella, y la ojiazul que era paciente del pabellón psiquiátrico. Cosa que en realidad nunca entendió, pues para ella Brittany era simplemente perfecta. La primera vez que la vio fue en uno de los corredores, no recordaba cual, pues todos parecían el mismo y ella los recorría todos cada vez que ponía un pie en el hospital en busca de algo sin saber que. Brittany estaba sentada frente a una maquina dispensadora de sodas, hablando con ella y pidiéndole que le diera una, a Quinn le pareció simplemente encantador por lo que se acerco a la pequeña Britt, la distrajo e introdujo las monedas suficientes para que de la maquina saliera una lata de soda de limón. Brittany quedo totalmente encantada y sin dudarlo le compartió a ella de la "generosidad" de la maquina, siendo ese primer instante el que las llevara a convertirse en mejores amigas.

Con ella había soportado muchas cosas y atravesado múltiples situaciones, más amargas que dulces pero siempre podía contar con ella, y es que a parte de Noah, solo ella la conocía en su totalidad siendo muchas veces su refugio, a donde acudía cuando no se sentía bien y ese día era uno de ellos, pero ese día Britt saldría con Sam Muchas veces habie pensado en lo mucho que le gustaría ser Sam para poder estar con su amiga, y no es que la ojiazul fuera de esas locas que se la viven pegadas a su novio como chicle, lo que pasaba era que entre la carrera de baile y trabajar como activista social no le dejaba mucho tiempo, por lo que se lo repartían entre Sam y ella.

Y así, sola y frente a tanta dificultad emocional llego a un bar cualquiera a ahogar sus penas en alcohol como cualquier cobarde y terminar acostándose con una extraña de la que solo sabía que era rusa y se veía tan buena como Daria Plyushko.

Miro de reojo la figura de la chica y suspiro negando con la cabeza. Se levanto y con sigilo se vistió, caminando con quietud camino hasta la puerta y desapareció del lugar.

No importaba el dolor de su cabeza, o los mareos mas pronunciados por el taxi que había tomado para llegar a su destino, el apartamento 7-B del edificio donde Brittany vivía.

Agitada por las escaleras toco a la puerta tres veces y espero. Rato después una adormilada Brittany abria la puerta abrazada a su unicornio tallándose los ojos como niña pequeña.

Quinn sin esperar permiso fue hasta su amiga envolviéndola en un abrazo necesitado de comprensión y cariño. Brittany al sentirla sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, llenándola de todo aquello que necesitaba.

-Vamos, aun es muy temprano, hay que dormir- le dijo con cariño la ojiazul sobando su espalda, Quinn asintió y ambas entraron.

* * *

Rachel hacia ejercicios de respiración en el coche, tratando de relajarse para su gran audición en la obra que se montaba como todos los años en la universidad, y este año seria _Les Miserables_, donde ella lucharía por personificar a Fantine, pues le fascinaba el valor y lo entregada que era a su pequeña Cosette.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso- se quejo Santana que conducía.

-No, necesito hacerlo para estar en las mejores condiciones para hacer una gran presentación, tu sabes cuanto me importa, por ejemplo en el instituto cuando el seños Schu nos mando hacer canciones originales y yo temía que la mía no…-.

Santana rodo los ojos, sabía que algo así pasaría, siempre pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa. Se ponía a hablar como una loca desviándose cada vez más del punto como si de algo sirviera, por lo que simplemente la ignoro y siguió conduciendo mientras en su mente repasaba el sistema endocrino y sus hormonas.

Rachel no paro de hablar hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la escuela. –Gracias por traerme San- le dijo bajando del auto.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas es tu auto, y tranquila Berry, lo harás, al final siempre lo haces- tranquilizo la latina con una sonrisa cálida y amable.

Rachel la miro sorprendida pues por mas amigas que fueran, Santana muy pocas veces le hacia un cumplido o la animaba a algo, y mas después de una difícil semana de exámenes, por lo que no pudo resistirse y volvió a entrar al auto para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Santana se sonrojo al contacto de los labios de la morena sobre su mejilla. -¡Ya lárgate!- exclamo fingiendo dureza y frialdad, pues su rubor la hacia simplemente tierna.

Rachel le dio un último beso. –Eres tan condenadamente tierna- le dijo y se aparto con velocidad para salir del alcance de su amiga.

Santana comenzó a gritar improperios en español y arranco el auto hecha una fiera.

Entro a la facultad con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mirando el mensaje que Santana le había mandado al móvil.

"Eres una zorra espero que te lo metan duro por el culo".

Imaginar su cara roja apretando con violencia la pantalla táctil de su móvil en algún alto la hizo reír aun más y escribir. "Eres un encanto". Solo para molestarla.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se redujo a nada al ver a Marley acercarse a ella con una sonrisa inmensa, y no es que la odiara, simplemente en esos días ya no la soportaba, era su competencia para el personaje de Fantine, y se la pasaba alardeando de una supuesta amistad con Quinn, una molestia de verdad.

-Hola Rach- saludo con esa imperturbable sonrisa que le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

-Marley, hola. ¿Lista para las audiciones?- pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

-Oh, no yo ya no participare para el papel de Fantine, voy a tratar de participar en el cortometraje que dirigirá Quinn- dijo con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida la morena causando la risa de la castaña.

-Si, Rachel, la universidad no solo paga para montar obras, también es muy productiva en el cine, pero claro, como a ti no te interesa eso no tienes ninguna razón para saberlo. Y yo solo pretendo ampliar mis opciones, además con directores como Quinn quien podría resistirse- dijo de una forma graciosa. Porque era simplemente evidente que a ella, le gustaba Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos jugando con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, nunca había podido dejar de caminar, no podía estar quieta. Iba a encontrarse con Brittany y tomar el desayuno, después de todo el fin de semana metidas juntas en su apartamento recordaba lo que se sentía estar protegida y eso le gustaba, así que sin mucho pensar había decidido pasar más tiempo con ella como fuera.

Sin embargo el sonido de una risa que conocía perfectamente la detuvo justo frente a las puertas del auditorio de donde salía también una voz, una melodía, una canción.

Las puertas dobles estaban entrecerradas por lo que con la mano derecha empujo una con suavidad, lo suficiente para ver de que se trataba, y lo intuye, porque lo sabe, la había visto toda la puta semana y cada vez le iba afectando mas aunque no lo aceptara, verla reír por él, verla ser perseguida por el, verla sonreírle a el, verla coquetear con el.

El estaba en el escenario, cantando una canción que le parecía ridícula haciendo pasos de estúpido boy band, hablándole de amor como si fuera la cosa más sencilla, diciéndole que de ella están hechos sus sueños, disfrutando de cada nota de cada palabra, tratando de emitirle todo lo que su "corazón" sentía.

¡Pero el que podía saber de amor!, ni siquiera ella lo sabía, solo podía sentir el escozor de la ira, las ganas de arrancarle la puta boca para que se callara, para que el no fuera el que la llenara de esos versos de cursilerías baratas, que ni siquiera le podía regalar algo original algo que en realidad sintiera, pero que la hacia reír de igual modo.

El bolígrafo se partió en su mano por la fuerza con la que lo apretaba, pues a pesar de que su rostro era inexpresivo, todo el enojo que sentía se reflejaba atreves de la tención de todo su cuerpo, musculo por musculo, viendo tan despreciable escena, donde el bailaba y cantaba, mientras ella reía y le sonreía con ternura. Olvidando todo, absorta en esas sensaciones que se agolpaban sobre su pecho.

Miraba a la puerta, sentada en la silla del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mandíbula tensa.

Abrió la puerta y quedo un momento inmóvil por la sorpresa de verla ahí, en el umbral.

-Brody Weston- saludo con cierta malasangre mirándolo con saña.

-Quinn Fabray- saludo con una sonrisa arrogante cerrando la puerta tras el, como si lo de hace un momento no hubiera pasado.

"Típico". Pensó la rubia, porque lo conocía, desde el momento que había tenido la desgracia de conocerlo, sabia que clase de persona era, pues no eran muy diferentes. El era mayor cuando entro a la universidad, todo un casanova teniendo prácticamente a todas las chicas de la escuela a sus pies, pero cuando su homosexualidad se hizo publica, muchas de sus admiradoras se volvieron hacia ella. Convirtiéndose en enemigos jurados por las circunstancias aun sin serlo directamente.

-Que alegría que hayas vuelto a la universidad, se te echaba de menos- le dijo con un toque sutil de ironía y sarcasmo, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo notara.

-Si, también me alegra mucho estar de vuelta, las mujeres extranjeras son excelentes, pero nada como el calor de casa, ¿no es cierto?- provoco sabiendo exactamente qué punto presionar para irritarlo.

- No lo sé Quinn, yo no he tenido un año para viajar a donde se me place, además yo no necesito toda esa fama de la cual tú hablas, yo ya tengo algo por que luchar- restregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sin saber porque, pero satisfecho de que hubiera funcionado al ver la oscuridad de los ojos de la rubia. –Y dime, que te trae por aquí, gran directora, guionista y diosa de todo el universo- siguió con sus ironías.

La rubia sonrió, pero no su sonrisa normal, era la sonrisa cuando se le había ocurrido algo. –Nada, ya sabes que me otorgaron el honor de dirigir el cortometraje de este año, así que estoy viendo candidatos para el, será algo sencillo, pero quiero que impacte y no se, quise ver si a ti te interesaría-. Mentira, vil mentira, jamás lo invitaría a formar parte de uno de sus trabajos.

Brody la miro alzando las cejas sorprendido. –Lo siento cariño, pero yo ya tengo un compromiso, adicionare en la obra de este año como Jean Valjean, junto a mi novia, ya sabes, Rachel Berry, una promesa mas- le dijo con arrogancia.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha y se levanto de la silla. –Que lastima entonces- le dijo caminando a la salida. –Sera para otro momento, y una cosa más. No me vuelvas a llamar cariño- amenazo y salió de la oficina.

Ser quien era le otorgaba "privilegios" en muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el que las personas tomaran en cuenta su opinión, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en convertirse en juez para elegir al elenco que haría _Les Miserables_.

Brody entro confiado al escenario, vestido como prisionero, para dar mejor impacto en su audición, sus compañeros jueces, entre ellos: Holly, la rectora Shawn, el rector Roberts y Alan Monet el director de la obra y un compañero suyo se miraron debatiendo con la mirada si permitir lo que el joven hacia, y al final no hubo problema.

Brody era excelente, sus movimientos mas que cualquier cosa, pues tenia mucha proyección corporal lo que distraía de lo importante. La fuerza y la escancia del personaje. A todos, menos a Quinn.

-Yo no creo que sea la mejor elección- se opuso a sus colegas cuando ya estaban de acuerdo en quien sería su Jean Valjean.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unisonó, incluido Weston.

-Lo que escucharon, el no puede ser Jean Valjean, y les diré que la razón es muy sencilla, no tiene ni la mitad de la fuerza, de la entrega y la pasión que Víctor Hugo escribió, ese dolor que se convierte en empuje, además su voz no da, después de que todo Nueva York vio a Hugh Jakman en el cine, creo que lo que menos esperan de una obra como esta, en esta universidad es siquiera tres cuartos de dicha interpretación. En resumen, no necesitamos proyección, necesitamos fuerza- argumento sin quitar la vista del ojiazul que la miraba con la mandíbula desencajada.

Los jueces comenzaron a tomar aquel argumento en cuenta, y a sacar sus propias conclusiones, llegando al acuerdo. Brody Weston no podía ser Jean Valjean.

* * *

Vio a Brody salir furioso de escena, por lo que preocupada se acerco a el.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Si, Rach, perfecto- le dijo con una sonrisa amable. –Te importaría que me fuera yendo, no me siento muy bien- hablo el chico con la misma dulzura de antes.

-Claro, por mi no hay problema, de todos modos me iba a ir con San- dijo la morena despreocupada.

Brody la miro, sin entender esa situación, pues esperaba que Rachel se ofreciera a ir con el, a dejar la audición después de haberle interpretado esa canción que describía como se sentía respecto a ella. –Ok- dijo escueto y le dio un beso para luego irse.

Rachel esperaba con nervios su turno, sabia que muchas de las chicas eran buenas, que decir buenas, ¡eran geniales!, y aun le costaba asumir que ya no era la mas talentosa, como en Lima, ahora estaba en Nueva York, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por un lugar en el mundo al que quería pertenecer.

Después de dos chicas mas, llego su turno, sus piernas le temblaban, su respiración se entrecortaba y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de la presión que sentía. Pero al dar el primer paso sobre las tablas del escenario, poco a poco sus nervios fueron desaparecieron, su fuerza volvió, junto a la certeza de que ese era su lugar en el mundo.

Respiro profundo y se volvió hacia los jueces con decisión, decisión que quedo en pausa al verla ahí también, quedando petrificada un momento. "Que hace ahí". Fue lo único que pudo pensar al verse presa de su profunda mirada, en contexto con su semblante serio.

-Su nombre- exigió la rectora Shawn de forma fría e indiferente.

-Ra… Rachel B- Berry- tartamudeo, provocando que los calificadores hablaran entre ellos, distinguiendo que Holly negaba con la cabeza. –Rachel Berry, estoy en segundo año de Interpretación Dramática, y adicionare para Fantine- dijo con fuerza, mas por enojo que molestia al ver las reacciones de los jueces.

La rectora la miro sorprendida con las cejas levantadas, pudiéndose leer. "Esta tiene cojones". En su rostro. –Muy bien, comience- pidió.

Era la primera vez que había oído algo así, esa manera de cantar, aun cuando ya la había visto actuar, escucharla cantar, era como llegar a otro mundo.

La morena había elegido _"I dreamed a dream"_, y lo cantaba con tanto dolor, con tanta miseria, con tanto anhelo, como si ella lo estuviera viviendo, como si ella fuera la misma Fantine que estaba dando su vida por su pequeña hija, despojándose de todo, incluso de ella misma.

Quinn sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, latiendo con locura, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, mientras que de sus ojos se había escapado una lagrima, porque lo sentía, sentía ese dolor como suyo, como lo que una vez sintió, vibrando al escuchar su voz desgarrada y sublime que apretaba su corazón y la hacia incluso mas perfecta de lo que le parecía.

Rachel termino con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro bañado en lagrimas, mirando hacia donde estaban los que decidirían su porvenir, temblando por la corriente de emociones que la habían abordado, y que sentía todavía como una corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su cuerpo.

-Impresionante, en realidad- dijo Alan escueto, pues en realidad no sabía que decir, todos seguían pasmados, en especial Quinn que la miraba con la boca entre abierta sin decir palabra.

-Eres de segundo año dices ¿no? –pregunto Holly que se veía la más objetiva.

-Si… si, lo soy- respondió ella con la voz aun agitada.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, felicidades- alabo.

Rachel sonrió complacida.

-Pero no puedes ser Fantine, las audiciones eran para alumnos que cursan el tercer año- aclaro Shawn con su voz áspera de señora gorda.

-Es cierto, lo sentimos- hablo por primera vez el rector Roberts.

-¡NO!- exclamo Quinn levantándose de su asiento y sorprendiendo a todos. –Ella debe ser nuestra Fantine, que no lo ven, no importa que no esté en tercer año, ¡por Dios!, ha sido la mejor que hemos visto, la única que ha proyectado todo ese dolor, la necesidad, y el amor, como si en verdad tuviera una pequeña a la cual amar y por la cual dar todo, incluso renunciar a su vida y sus sueños – alegaba con pasión, con decisión y decidida a lograr un sí.

Holly la mira extrañada, la forma en como miraba a esa pequeña morena, con tanta adoración, como si fuera lo único.

-Ella, ella tiene que ser, porque si no, estaríamos cometido un gran error al privar al mundo de una voz como la suya- dijo más tranquila mirando directamente a los ojos a la morena, como si no hubiera más, porque en ese momento no existía otra cosa.

Rachel la miraba sorprendida, sin saber cómo reaccionar, asustada, e intimidada por esos bellos ojos que brillaban de emoción.

-Parece ser que tiene amigos influyentes, niña Berry, este pendiente a las listas, muy, muy pendiente- dijo Shawn, provocando que Quinn sonriera incluso aun más de lo que la misma Rachel hacia.

Rachel caminaba velozmente, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía.

-¡Rachel espera!- llamo Quinn.

La morena se volvió con brusquedad, quedando de frente a la rubia, pero mirándola con frialdad y molestia.

-Quería felicitarte por tu audición, en verdad fue una de las mejores, y casi te podría decir que el papel es tuyo- alabo sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Sin embargo en Rachel eso solo provoco aun más su malestar. –Gracias, Quinn, pero no necesito que alguien luche por mí, puedo defenderme por mi misma, adiós- dijo volviéndose dejando a la rubia descolocada.

-Que te pasa, no lo hice para que me debieras algo, simplemente pensé que lo merecías, no tienes porque portarte así- recrimino la rubia molesta.

La morena rio con sarcasmo. –No necesito que alguien como tu decida si lo merezco o no, así que para ahorrarte todas estas molestias. No lo vuelvas a hacer, y déjame en paz-.

-¿Por qué actúas así, acaso me odias?- pregunto extrañada.

-No, no te odio, solo te detesto, odiar es mucho y tu no mereces tanto- le recrimino con saña emprendiendo su caminata.

-Que infantil eres, todo esto es por el beso, ¿no?- cuestiono.

Rachel se detuvo, molesta y obviamente enfadada, porque para la rubia solo era un beso y para ella una maldición.

-Si, es por el maldito beso, te detesto por eso ¡contenta!, y puedes llamarme infantil todo lo que quieras, pero eso no va a evitar que siga detestándote- le recrimino al volverse y encarar a la rubia. –Así que evítate "el trabajo" de tratar con una infantil y aléjate de mi-.

Quinn la miraba alejarse. -¡Rachel!- volvió a llamarla acercándose a ella.

La morena bufo. -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto exasperada al volverse.

-No me lo tomes a mal- le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Había besado tantas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna se parecía a ella, a la suavidad y al calor que sus labios poseían, al fulgor que quemaba su piel de tan solo tocarla, a su sabor inundando todos su boca y luego sus sentidos, perdiendo toda la percepción de lo que la rodeaba, concentrada en sus carnosos y suaves labios como si fuera lo único, como si fuera por lo que había nacido, para besarlos hasta la eternidad.

-Ves, so- solo… es… un beso…

Sin dar mayor explicación se alejo de la morena dejándola pasmada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el cuerpo tenso y la respiración agitada. Porque.

No era solo un beso…

* * *

Un saludo especial a Pao Vargas, gracias por comentar siempre.

Lean "Historia de Dos Almas".

Ana.


End file.
